Facade
by nemaara
Summary: "How'd we even end up like this in the first place?" "The answer's pretty simple. I hate you. You hate me. Isn't it obvious?" Oneshot - Raven/RedX. Rated M for some language and smuttiness.


Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans

A couple people have requested that I do a story with the Raven/Red X pairing. I can't say that this is something I usually do, nor do I really favor it, so I'll keep it to a oneshot (for now). I'm not quite sure how this'll work out, but we'll see. For this story, Red X will be Jason Todd, which seems to be fairly common. It certainly does fit him.

Also remember, mind the M rating. There are *explicit* things that younger people should not read.

* * *

 _Not in Public_

"Raven, who's that guy waving at you?"

A pair of violet eyes shifted to the side and she instantly paled. She turned back and breathed a sigh of relief when she realized that it was only Robin who had noticed; the other three were still eating their pizza as oblivious as ever.

"It's... it's nobody-"

"It doesn't seem like nobody..."

"Just some guy I saved the other day on patrol," she muttered. "Not a big deal."

"Oh, really. He seems like he wants to say something."

Raven's brows furrowed. "I'm sure he does. Excuse me for a minute."

She slipped out of her seat, making sure the other three were still occupied, and moved over to the other table, where she sat down across from a tall, dark haired young man.

"Can you not do that in front of _him_? He'll figure it out!" She hissed at him.

He sneered at her. "And what're you gonna do about it, sugar?"

Raven's eyes narrowed. "You do _not_ want him to find about this, Jason. That would be bad. Really bad."

He put on a thoughtful expression and looked at the ceiling of the pizzeria, as if the white paint were very interesting or something. Then back at her. "I'm sure it would," he grinned, nonchalant as ever.

Raven groaned, then turned back to Robin, who was still looking at her. She gave him a look that said 'everything's alright' and he nodded back, returning to whatever conversation the other three were having. Luckily, she was the quiet one who usually didn't speak, so they hadn't quite noticed she was gone yet. But it wouldn't stay that way forever...

The dark Titan stood to go but a hand caught her wrist.

"Stay and I'll share."

Raven's eyes sparkled. "And I thought you were supposed to be stingy."

Jason rolled his eyes at her. "You have got to be like the easiest girl ever. All I have to do is offer some pizza to you and-" he broke off as she glared at him, which only prompted his grin to widen. "What? It's true. Every single time-"

Raven sighed. "It's not like I can fight against Cyborg and Starfire for food. And those two can eat endlessly. Even the twig is starting to eat more now."

"So order more."

The violet haired girl thought for a moment, then shook her head. "Why would I do that? You'll just give me some of yours anyway."

 _That_ wiped the grin off his face.

"Now listen here-"

"Yeah yeah, blah blah blah," Raven rested her chin on her hands. "And, as you put it, what're you gonna do about it, _sugar_?"

"This." He leaned in close and managed to get a quick kiss onto her cheek before leaning back in his chair, his mouth twisted into a triumphant smirk. Raven turned beet red as she realized that Robin was staring at her with wide eyes from the other table.

"You idiot! How many times have I told you to not do that in public! Now how am I going to explain that to him?"

"Just say that I'm some creeper or something. He'll probably believe it."

"Ugh, you are so... so... stupid! I can't believe I hang out with you-"

"And yet you're sitting here instead of over there, with all those chumps. And, I might add, you haven't left yet."

Raven's face turned even redder. "Shut up."

Jason leaned back, satisfied. "See, that proves it. You like me."

"No, as a matter of fact, I do not. I hate you."

"Same thing."

The sorceress frowned and opened her mouth to speak, but then decided against it and looked away again. It was impossible arguing with him.

* * *

 _Caught?_

"Really, Jason? Here?"

"Stop worrying, sunshine. Nobody will see us. Now, c'mon. Do it." He looked down at the girl kneeling in front of him, her face a mask of confusion and embarrassment.

"And if someone recognizes me? Damn it, Jason, this is the middle of a park! There are children around. I'd be setting a horrible example for them-"

"And like I said, nobody's gonna see us. Now suck."

"But - oh, fine. Just make it fast." She lowered her lips tentatively and opened her mouth.

He wasn't that big, but she was small so she gagged a little as he grabbed her head and pushed her in. Her hair felt silky and soft beneath his fingers and her lips were plump and warm - it was a pleasant sensation that he had gotten used to but never failed to enjoy. Even though she still sucked at the actual motion with her mouth and tongue. But that was okay.

She glared up at him, looking absolutely comical from that position, and he had to suppress a laugh.

"Sorry, sugar. You just looked so funny."

She drew back for a moment to catch her breath, spit dribbling down her chin, still glaring at him. "Well, if I'm so bad at it, then why don't you instruct me."

"Nah, you'll probably figure it out eventually. Now, come on."

Raven sighed and leaned forward again, letting him dictate the pace. After a while, he tensed and there was a different look on his face - the force of his hands on her head had also lessened considerably, though she knew that it was not the time to let up.

Abruptly, he thrust forward, hard, and she gagged again as it came out, spilling out of her mouth and down her chin. He grabbed her hair hard for maybe ten seconds or so, not making a single noise, then stepped back and let out a low breath.

"Whew. Better. Still not good, but hey, at least you don't suck as much."

Raven licked at the sticky fluid covering her mouth, then wiped the rest of it away, grimacing. "It's still weird getting used to this."

"Getting used to what?"

"This," she held out her liquid-covered fingers to him. "It doesn't taste that bad, but the texture is just so... I don't know."

Jason shrugged, then pulled at Raven's clothes. "Your turn."

She gave him an incredulous look. "You have got to be kidding. I don't even let you do this when we're _alone_."

"Yeah, you're like a dry fish."

"Jason, you don't get it. If I let myself experience any of it, then-"

"Blah blah, your powers might go out of control, yeah, whatever. First time for everything. Gotta try it for once."

"No, like, this might be _really_ bad. I know I beat my father and I can let out a bit more emotion now, but still-"

"Can't stay scared forever, sugar."

"I'm not scared, I'm just..."

"Just what? You were pretty wet yesterday when we were doing it," he grinned as her face instantly turned crimson. "Even if I didn't make you-"

"It's not that," she said hurriedly. "It's... well..."

"It's what? You obviously want to try it, so what's the problem? Unless... wait a second. I get it. You're scared of getting caught."

"I don't think I can stay quiet," Raven said in a tiny voice, blushing furiously.

"I thought so," he smirked. "You should know by now, that's not a good enough reason."

"I do know," the Titan retorted. "Fine. Just this once. But when I say stop, you have to stop, okay?"

"Sure, sure."

"That's - oh, you never listen to me anyway. Why do I even bother?"

"Exactly, now stop squirming."

Raven sighed and leaned against a nearby tree as he tugged her pants off, grinning as her sparse triangle of dark hair was revealed.

"No underwear? You were expecting this to happen! How dirty of you-"

"Shut up! Just... just do it."

He said nothing and slipped a hand under her shirt, grazing over her chest lightly at first, then harder, pinching, nipping at her flesh for several minutes. She continued leaning against the tree, not reacting to anything, her face and eyes stone cold like ice and he had to laugh at how unresponsive she was. And then both of them froze as someone passed by the path right in front of them, behind the tree Raven was leaning against. He felt her nipples harden immediately and he looked down, realizing that her entrance had just opened up, revealing her wetness.

"You little exhibitionist," he laughed, reveling in her embarrassment.

He lowered a hand, brushing down through her coarser body hair and rubbing at the engorged nub at the top of her entrance. Raven let out a tiny moan, despite her efforts to hold it back, then closed her eyes as he continued his work. It took awhile; even in more usual circumstances, it took a long time for him to make her wet enough so that he could enter her without too much pain on either end. But, eventually.

Her eyes snapped open as he paused, rubbing his cramped hand.

"Hey, can't blame a guy for that, can ya? It's been like almost twenty minutes. Most girls don't even last five against me."

"Well, I'm not exactly most girls, am I?"

"Hah, don't be so impatient. I have one more tool I can use."

This time, he lowered his face to her crotch, burying his nose in her pubic hair. This time, eliciting a louder noise out of her - she had to cover her mouth to stop, and even then he could hear the tiny, and admittedly, very sexy noises from her. It didn't take that much longer before she was panting heavily, her chest heaving as he looked up again, his face wet with her juices. She didn't say anything, but the 'why'd you stop' look she gave him was enough for him to know that she still hadn't come yet and really, desperately wanted to.

"Hold tight."

He clapped a hand over her mouth and leaned in close, inserting a couple fingers into her and putting more force into each motion. Not a moment later, he could feel her muscles tighten around his hand and her soft cries came more rapidly, more urgently before. And then her legs clenched around him, her juices dripping out of her as she thrashed around, forcing him this way and that as she rode out the waves of sensation.

Her eyes squeezed tightly shut, for once, her face betrayed the pleasure she felt, and her pale, bare body glistening slightly with her sweat.

And then when it was over, she sunk down to the ground, gasping lightly.

"You okay? It was good, wasn't it?"

Raven held a hand to her head. "Did we get caught?"

Jason groaned. "You have got to be joking me. I give you the orgasm of a lifetime and that's all you can think about?"

Raven smiled and hugged him. "It was good. Thanks."

"Good?"

She leaned back. "Well it could have been better. But you'll have your chance later. So don't worry."

Jason raised an eyebrow. "Later? I thought you were supposed to be on patrol. Like..." he looked at his watch. "Well, ten minutes ago actually."

"What?! Why didn't you tell me about this?"

"Well it's not my fault you take so long to-"

"Oh just shut it. Ugh, and I have to clean up before I go. Azar..."

He glanced at the wetness dripping down her leg. "So, I guess that means no more for today, huh."

"Is that all you can think about?" she muttered crossly, then sighed. "We'll see..."

* * *

 _Normal Teenagers_

"Star, can we not do this?"

"Do what, Robin?"

"Play dress up in the store with women's clothing."

"But Robin, I must choose some clothes for Raven, but she is not around and you are the one closest to her size so would it not be prudent for me to use you as a-"

"Star," Robin sighed. "Oh, never mind. It's just..."

"I do not understand. Is there something wrong with this?"

"No. Well, yes. Well, kind of. It's just... people are looking at us weirdly..."

"Do they not usually look at you... 'weirdly'?"

"Not like this!"

"Oh. Do you not like it when they look at you in this way?"

"Not really. But, I guess it's okay. If you really want..."

Starfire still looked confused. "I do not understand why this is so strange. Is this not what normal teenagers do?"

"No. It's not."

"But I see someone else doing it as well."

"You do? Where?"

Starfire pointed over to the other changing room, where tall, dark haired young man had just stormed out, wearing a rather skimpy dress that was definitely not the right size for him. Not a moment after, a black haired girl came out, grabbing his wrist and forcing him back into the changing room.

"See?"

Robin frowned. "Something about them looks familiar..."

"They do? Which one?"

"Both. Well, more the guy. I've seen him somewhere."

"You have seen many people, Robin. Perhaps this is just someone we saved once?"

"Hmm. Maybe that's it. Something about the girl seems familiar too, though."

Starfire thought for a moment. "I think you are right. She reminds me of Raven." Suddenly she gasped. "Could it be that friend Raven has a boy-friend and she is-"

"No," Robin said quickly. "That wouldn't be like Raven. And I can't imagine her dressing someone else up like that. Can you?"

Starfire laughed. "That is true. It would not be like Raven at all..." she looked back as the girl popped out again and grabbed another couple of articles of clothing, then disappeared back into the changing room.

"You think they realized it was you?"

"No, they didn't. Now, sit still. Let me see if I can get this on you."

"Hell no! I already told you I'm not into cross dressing!"

"Then why are you letting me do this?"

"That's, well..."

"See, I know you too well, Jason," Raven smiled to herself. "Secretly, this is a big turn on for you-"

"Hell no. You're messed up, you know that? Seriously, sunshine, you have the weirdest ideas sometimes."

"Shush. Now, hold still. Let me put some makeup on you too. This will take a couple minutes..."

Jason frowned but waited a bit longer, feeling quite uncomfortable from the strange assortment of creams and other things she was putting on him.

"There. Done. Take a look."

He looked in the mirror and his jaw dropped. "I look like a girl!"

"Yup. Aren't you pretty?"

"Yeah, I am, usually. But not like this! How did I even let you talk me into this?"

Raven smirked. "Well, you did say you wondered what it would be like to be normal. And now, you look like any normal teenage girl."

"That's not really what I meant, sugar..."

She shrugged. "Hey, it could have been worse. I could've picked you a pink dress."

"Pah, I'm done with this."

"Wait, we haven't paid for it yet-"

"Fine. I'll pay for it and we're leaving."

It took Raven's brain several moments to process what he had just said. "Wait a second... Jason, paying for anything? You must really like that outfit."

"As if. Come on, let's get out of here."

"Wait. Give me a sec."

"What?"

"I'm going to sneak a picture of Robin."

"Why?"

"So I can blackmail him. If I ever need to."

"Alright fine. If it's messing with bird boy, then I approve. Just don't take too long."

"Yeah, yeah."

* * *

 _Casual Conversation_

"Say, Rae."

"Hmm?" She looked up from her position, splayed across the couch in his apartment.

"How'd we even end up like this in the first place?"

"You mean as mortal enemies?"

"Yeah."

"Hmm," Raven shifted as Jason came to sit beside her and turned on the television. It was silent for a moment as her eyes scanned down a paragraph in her book. "I don't know."

Jason flipped through a couple channels. "Great response." He turned the television off.

"You're not being serious, are you?"

"Not really." He leaned back. "Just wondering."

"So you _do_ want a real answer," Raven laughed a little, putting her book down.

"Sure."

The demoness rolled her eyes. "The answer's pretty simple. I hate you. You hate me. Isn't it obvious?"

"Of course." Jason turned on the television again, but after flipping through a few more channels, he turned it off again. "There's nothing good on."

"So you're just going to stare at me instead?"

"Nah. I'll just find another girl to stare at."

"You better not," Raven monotoned. "I'll tear her apart if I ever see another one."

"Ooh, jealous, are we? Scared I'll go hook up with that hot alien teammate of yours instead?"

Raven raised an eyebrow. "Not really. She's not your type."

"Right. Then what is my type?"

"Well..." Raven put a finger to her lips. "Me, apparently."

"Right. And I'm asking why that is."

"Not everyone can handle your sarcasm, _sugar_."

"Not everyone can handle yours either, babycakes."

"And not everyone can put up with that pissy attitude of yours."

"Same to you."

"It's not easy to deal with someone so stupid either."

"Same to-" he broke off after a moment. "Hmm..."

Raven smirked. They both knew she was the smarter of the two.

He held up his hands. "Fine, you got me. But seriously, you're supposed to be one of the good guys."

 _That_ statement made her put down her book momentarily. Just momentarily.

"I wouldn't have expected that from you, Jason. Of all people, you should know how vague that statement is."

"It got your attention though."

"Oh, was that the whole point of this? It's always been to get my attention, hasn't it? You've had your eye on me for a long time."

"Right... same to you."

"Not really. I had a thing for Robin for a while," she threw out his name nonchalantly, even knowing that it wasn't true. Strike that, both of them knew that that wasn't true. But he went along with it anyway.

"Until you realized I was better than him."

"Something like that. You're not as controlling. Robin... gets under my skin sometimes."

"Really. And I don't?"

Raven snickered. "Like anyone could take you seriously."

"Wow, thanks. But what about all those times I beat you guys-"

"I could crush you in a heartbeat if I really wanted to."

"So why don't you?"

Raven bit her lip, and Jason grinned. "Because I don't want to."

"And why is that?"

The dark Titan sighed. "You know, Jason, I hate you."

"I'm being real for once," he looked at her earnestly. "You're supposed to be one of the good guys. You know what I mean."

"What about it?"

"Why hang out with me? I'm a bad guy."

"Jason, I'm not Robin. I'm not blind, nor stupid."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that I can accept things that my teammates don't. I'm not an angel, you know. But I also don't approve of making other people suffer. That's why I hated Slade."

"And I don't make people suffer?"

"Not really. You're a thief. But you know, that's okay. I don't have a problem with it."

"Is that so?" Jason stared at his hands. "Good to know."

"What? Were you under the impression that I was a saint or something?"

"Something like that."

"Azar, Jason. You seem to think that I know nothing about this world. When I first came here from Azarath, how do you think I survived? Magically made food and water appear from thin air? Spun my own clothing?"

"Simple. You walked around naked on the streets and people threw you stuff to eat for the eye candy."

"Right."

Jason laughed. "Anyway, got a job to go do. Good talk, sunshine."

Raven rolled her eyes and continued reading her book. "You suck at casual conversation, you know that?"

"So do you. You're the most awkward person ever."

"That makes two of us."

* * *

 _Partners in Crime_

"We've got company..." Raven muttered underneath her breath, looking around.

Jason had gotten a job in Gotham, something about a valuable book worth millions of dollars being in the storage of one of the museums. Why it was worth so much? Well, neither of them knew, but a job was a job, so he went for it. And as happened sometimes, Raven tagged along for the fun of it. Though, of course, not in her usual costume; she had donned a suit not unlike his, only her mask was darker and the form fitting armor was tinted slightly blue instead of wholly black.

And of course, that meant no visible powers, so she was limited to her senses and empathy, which were still very useful abilities in themselves.

"Who?"

Raven closed her eyes, letting her mind's senses widen. "Rupert Thorne. And like five or six bodyguards."

"How close?"

"The floor beneath us. Have you found the location of the book yet?"

"Wait a second. Let me finish looking through these catalogs. Hmm. Found it. It's in the basement. Two floors down."

"We'll have to pass them..."

"So?"

"Chances are, they'll be looking for it too."

"We'll have to fight if necessary. You up to it, sugar? Or you wanna stay back?"

Raven sighed. "You'll probably need my help anyway. Oh, stop it," she rolled her eyes as he continued looking at her. "I don't suck that much at hand to hand combat."

"We'll see..."

Red X glanced around then motioned for her to follow. They slipped through the darkness easily, a pair of shadows lurking behind the dimly lit cases and towering statues and other artifacts that lined the museum's halls.

"Stop," Raven hissed. "One of them's coming up the stairs."

Red X's eyes narrowed. "We'll have to take him down."

They moved forward silently and as a man came up the stairs, right past them, X rose up and hit him on the back of the head with a fast, sharp blow, knocking him out instantly.

"Go," he whispered again.

"Wait. There's another one." Raven held him back.

"Billy? Billy, you there?" Another man approached, this time looking around more warily than the other unsuspecting victim from before.

X looked for the right angle to strike, but as he stepped forward, he was spotted and the man opened his mouth to shout. And was instantly tackled down as Raven dove forward, pressing her forearm over his mouth. She hit a couple of pressure points on his head and neck, all the while choking him, and eventually, his eyes closed as he fell unconscious.

"Clear," she whispered.

Down the stairs.

"Where is Thorne?"

"Headed to the basement too. Looks like he knows."

"And his goons?"

"Two of them in the doorway to the stairs down, the other two are with him. That's all I can sense right now."

"Hmm. I would like to avoid fighting Thorne if possible. He's been known to hire mercenaries sometimes."

Raven frowned. "You'd work for that guy?"

"For a single job, yeah. Wouldn't work for him full time though. I don't do peoples' dirty work. You know that."

"Right. But by the looks of it, we'll have to fight."

"You're not scared, are you?"

"Not really."

"Aww, sugar. Knew I should've left you at home. This kind of stuff really is a man's job-"

"Oh, will you shut up? Let's just get this over with."

Red X snorted and followed her forward. However, as they approached the stairs down to the basement, Raven stopped, frowning. "Thorne isn't moving. Something's not right."

"You're damn right about that, girl. Get them!" Rupert Thorne's voice boomed out of the darkness and the pair found themselves surrounded.

Raven darted to the side as two of them leapt for her, kicking back whenever she could, but mostly keeping an eye on her partner, who had the other two and Thorne after him. One of them drew a gun and her eyes widened momentarily, but Thorne interrupted before she could summon up her powers.

"No guns yet, boys! We don't want to trigger the alarms on accident."

"No guns," she muttered to herself. "That makes life easier."

Her two opponents both drew out knives from their belts, but she was faster than either of them and tackled one to the ground, wrenching the weapon from his grasp and flinging it at the other one as he rushed her. The man dodged aside, but she was up in an instant and landed several hard punches to his abdomen, earning her a nice grunt. And then she was forced to move again as the other one got up and tried to grab her from behind. Raven darted around and passed X momentarily; their eyes met and she knew that these guys were tough fighters, even for him.

Well, perhaps tough, but still they were not really that much of a threat. Red X was simply too fast and too strong; even without using most of his tech, he was simply better than them. Gradually, he wore them down while darting around through the darkness, and when the opportunity arose, he turned back around one of the display cases and struck one of the men hard on the back of the head, sending him to the ground where he didn't get up.

The same maneuver earned X a second knockout, and then he swept past Thorne to join Raven in fighting the other two.

"What's the matter, sunshine? I already got rid of my guys and you haven't even scratched yours."

She scowled beneath the mask but said nothing and dodged back, narrowly avoiding a knife in her side. Dodging another blow, and then a third, but then Thorne was there and she was forced to block a heavy punch to the chest, knocking her to the ground.

"Night night, little girl," Thorne thrust his knife forward, but she kicked up, diverting the blow and spun to avoid another.

And then X was there, flinging the last goon away and kicking him into the ground, leaving only Thorne remaining. The mob boss eyed both of them warily, then threw his knife at X and began running. The knife was dodged and Raven rushed forward, sweeping the man's feet out from underneath him and holding him down as X approached.

"Night night, old man." A sharp palm thrust to the back of the head and Thorne lay still.

"You sure that's enough to keep him down?"

"What, you still scared? I already got rid of all of 'em for ya, sugar."

"And I helped."

"Yeah, not much."

"But at least a little!"

Red X grinned. "Sure. A little. Whatever. Let's go get that book."

He turned, heading for the stairway. Raven glanced at Thorne again before following. But as she reached the stairs, Thorne looked up from his position on the ground and reached back for a gun. The motion was fast; he shot without taking aim, but the bullet still connected and Raven dropped without a sound.

Red X froze as he heard the gunshot and as he turned back he saw Raven fall to the ground, bleeding from a wound near the center of her back. His eyes widened and he rushed over, pressing a couple fingers to her neck to make sure that there was still a pulse, then darted toward the mob boss, who was trying to crawl away.

"Say your prayers, motherfucker," he snarled.

And began to pummel Thorne with all of the strength he could muster. Not stopping, even as he heard bones break, nor when Thorne had stopped struggling, nor even when the museum alarms began to sound, lighting the room with flashing red lights. Every ounce of strength was placed into each blow; he could think of nothing else, but focusing his rage into completely and utterly obliterating the man before him into dust, breaking him completely until there was nothing left. It wouldn't matter if he were caught - it would be worth it, as long as he got rid of-

A hand caught his arm - the force stopping him was not very strong, but it was the touch that made him regain his composure.

"I'm okay," Raven said quietly, still hurt. "The bullet didn't hit anything big. We can deal with it later. Let's just get the book at get out of here."

Red X turned away, secretly breathing a sigh of relief. Then looked back at Thorne, holding the man up to face him.

"Touch her again, and I won't hesitate to kill you."

He threw the mob boss down and the two of them made a mad dash for the stairs.

* * *

 _Waiting_

She collapsed on the bed almost as soon as she set foot into their bedroom. He couldn't blame her; the pain from the bullet wound must've been insane, and it was actually pretty remarkable that she had been able to bear it for so long. Actually, he didn't even know her body could handle something like that, but maybe it was a mark of her pride that had kept her going - not wanting to be useless - not wanting to be the one to jeopardize their mission. Granted, he knew that if he had been the one to take the bullet, he would've probably been out immediately.

So, it really didn't matter that she was bleeding all over the sheets, or that he was still sweaty and geared up from the mission, or that he didn't even remember where he had set the book down when they had returned. That could all be taken care of later.

Jason removed his mask, then hers, and sat there, watching as her body began to float off the bed, bobbing up and down slowly as it worked its healing.

Watching, and waiting...

As the hours passed. Night turning slowly into day. The long hours in the darkness and the long hours in the light. Tired, exhausted really, but unwilling to break his focus until he was certain that she was not too injured. She was tough, yes, but he had to be sure. So he waited.

"God damn it," he muttered under his breath. "I really should've left you back here. Or, at least, I really should've made sure that Thorne was out before moving on. Stupid. Stupid, stupid, stupid. I shouldn't have been so careless..."

He closed his eyes and sighed.

The long hours of morning, toward midday. It was not a good sign when her healing was taking this long. It was not...

Jason tried opening his eyes, but they remained glued shut. His body would not permit him to stay awake, despite his best efforts. But what if he needed to get Raven to a hospital? What if her healing were not enough? Wasn't there something he could do? It had been his mistake, after all. It had...

He tilted his head to the side and the position was simply too comfortable...

...

...

...

"Jason?"

He looked up as felt someone touch his shoulder.

"It wasn't your fault, you know."

"I was careless," he muttered sleepily, guiltily.

"So was I. But it's okay. You don't need to kill yourself over it. Come on, come sleep."

Despite his groggy state of mind, he still managed to crack a grin. "Is that an invitation?"

Raven rolled her eyes. "Please. If we try that in the state you're in, I'm afraid you'll die from exhaustion. Just stop being stupid and sleep, okay?"

"Okay." For once, he was too tired to argue.

He collapsed down and felt her curl in beside him as sleep overtook them both.


End file.
